


Teach Me

by DreadlordTally



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Chocolate Box Exchange 2018, Cultist Tekhartha Zenyatta, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadlordTally/pseuds/DreadlordTally
Summary: Be one with the darkness.





	Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JackOfNone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackOfNone/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> An extra Chocolate Box treat, from one bloodthirsty Zen main to another. :D


End file.
